1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of moving and dust prevention techniques, and in particular to a moving device and dust cover.
2. The Related Arts
In the assembly line production in a factory, may processes involve moving object in a cleanroom environment. The cleanroom environment is to stay isolated from the small particles in the outside air and to guarantee the stable airflow and pressure in the inside operation space to form a production environment.
In known technique, the provided cleanroom moving device is usually formed by adding a air filter unit in a generic moving cart, and the moving cart and the air filter unit are integrated. The air filter unit is a modular terminal air blowing device with the filtering function. The moving cart equipped with air filter unit is often more bulky, requires a larger space, is less flexible and costs more. When malfunctioning, that is, not meeting the requirements of cleanroom standard, the entire moving cart with air filter unit must be replaced, which results in even higher manufacturing cost.